The Dead Live
by NonOfficialGACMember
Summary: After two years at Hogwarts with her best friends and partners in crime, Fred and George Weasley, Daniel's third year has an adventure she was sure wouldn't have happened if he brother hadn't of shown up as a first year. Now she is on a mission to help her brother and his friends, to stop Lord Voldemort from rising, at least for now that is. Fred Weasley/OC later in the story.


The Dead Live

Prologue/Summary/Character Description

Daniel 'Dannie' Potter

Age: 13 (In Harry's First year, she's in her third with the twins)

Appearance: Natural Blood red hair, bright green eyes, tannish skin, black fingernails, and a scar in the shape of a lightning bolt on her collarbone.

Attire: Black ripped shorts/jeans, when wearing shorts she wears different kinds of lace tights or galaxy/graphic tights with school uniform and shorts, sweats, knee high converse, hi-top converse, low converse, Osiris shoes, combats, graphic tee's/tanks, band tees, Hot Topic sweatshirts/leggings, ugg boots, lots of rings, woven bracelets/anklets and chokers, multi-colored leather jackets or hoodies, lots of earrings.

Job/hobbies: Photographer, filmmaker, amazing graphic makeup artist, dancer/stage actress, guitarist, pianist, bassist, banjoist, drummer, mechanic, prankster, artist, jokester, hyperactive.

Best Friends: Fred and George Weasley

Crush: Fred Weasley

Siblings: Harry Potter (younger brother)

Past: After her parents died, Dumbledore sent her to some distant relatives in Queens. She grew up there, learning to skateboard, make films, do photography, street dance and sing, and even do graphic makeup by the age of ten. Her Aunt called her an artistic and funny prodigy, even though she knew the truth, wanting to wait until Dannie's eleventh birthday, when she will receive her Hogwarts Acceptance Letter. On her birthday, August 11th, her letter came. That was the day her Aunt told her about her parents death, and baby brother, who was living in England with her mother's sister. Later that month they flew to London and went to Diagon Alley. That was the day she met the Weasley Twins. She had wandered away from her Aunt who was too busy getting robes made to notice. She walked into Zonko's Joke Shop and went straight to the area of things that blew up or popped. As she was examining some smoke bombs, a pair of fairly tall boys stood on either side of her, trying to act natural. One of the boys started speaking to the other in a joking voice.  
"Goodness George! You would think that they might actually have some decent merchandise in this place!" He picked up a package of Exploding Hair Balls. The other, George, replied.  
"Yea, Fred! We could make these at home!", and snatched the plastic wrapped wads of cat bile from 'Fred''s hand. She looked down, sheepish almost, as she examined more explosives. Fred turned to her.  
"Can I get your opinion on this?" He asks, holding up a bean can, but upon further examination, saw it's fart gas. You looked up.  
"What opinion? It's a can of fart gas, the most that could be used for, is ticking off a potions master during class." His eyes brighten.  
"Oh, an American, eh? George, mate, this young lass is American!" George threw his head back in a hearty laugh.  
"By George, she is!" They laugh loudly together. "Well, Miss America, what's your name?" She looked down once more.  
"Daniel. Daniel Potter. But most people call me Dannie." They both grinned.  
"Well, Dannie," Fred had said happily, "Welcome to the family!" She looked unsure, but had to smile at their bright faces.  
*On the Hogwarts Express*  
Dannie was sitting on her own in a small compartment staring out the window, with a warm, Fall Out Boy, hoodie on, paired with Maroon sweats and tan Uggs. Right before she heard the whistle blow, there where three knocks at the compartment door. She turned her head to see two heads of Ginger hair, and bright white grins. You stand up and open the compartment doors, quietly. They speak in unison,(quite creepily actually...).  
"Could we sit here with you? Everywhere else is full." She just rolled her eyes, grinning, and stepped to the side and let them enter. Suffice to say that, that train ride was the start of a beautiful, yet troublesome, friendship. The next three years passed by quickly and she soon realized she had developed feelings for Fred Weasley. She didn't dare show it but she liked him as more than a friend. Little did she know he liked her in the same way. After her second year, she and the twins had spent half of their free time in detention or doing homework, while the other half was spent pranking, earning them more detentions and homework. The beginning of her third year is when this story starts and is Harry's first year.

*SUMMARY*

After two years at Hogwarts with her best friends and partners in crime, Fred and George Weasley, Daniel's third year has an adventure she was sure wouldn't have happened if he brother hadn't of shown up as a first year. Now she is on a mission to help her brother and his friends, to stop Lord Voldemort from rising, at least for now that is. Fred Weasley/OC later in the story. Harry/Ginny Ron/Hermione Rated T for language.


End file.
